Prince of Darkness
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Richard and Kahlan are captured. Will they do anything to say alive? This story deals with rape and some content may be too sensitive for those under 17.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened to darkness, her hands bound tightly behind her as she lay on a cold stone floor. Her skirt was lifted to her waist, exposing her legs to the cold of the ground. The silence was deafening as her eyes began to adjust. Her head was spinning, ever muscle ached as though she had been kicked for days at a time. Lifting herself up, she moved back, finding the wall, leaned back, her head hitting the wall. "Richard? Cara? Zedd?" she called softly, not being able to speak louder than a whisper, her throat sore from screaming. Fear began to overtake her when there no reply. "Hello?" she called out, desperately hoping she was not alone. She sat there in the silence, her heart racing, her head pounding as she tried to make sense of it all.

****************************************************

"Kahlan!" he cried loudly, causing his body to shake from the strain. His hands tied above his head, holding him off the ground. He could feel the blood dripping down his body as he swayed. A fist slammed into his back, jolting him forward. "There is no use for you to call for your Confessor, Seeker. She is very comfy in my dungeon." Anger flew through Richard, his jaw clenching as he gritted his teeth. "If you harm her-" the voice behind him laughed "If I harm her, what? You'll kill me?" he laughed as he made his way to the front of him. "You are in no position to make threats." he said coming to a stop, is face inches from Richard's body. He was tall, his hair long and dark, he had it tied back out of his face. "I am Prince Hayden. You and the Mother Confessor are my prisoners." he said flatly, looking Richard in the eyes. "I have no intentions of harming your Confessor at this time." he said with a smile growing on his face. "Though that may change. I have given her a Rada'Han, and she is very beautiful..." his voice trailed off as his smile widened. "Don't touch her!" Richard shouted angrily "That all depends on you now Seeker, but I will not say the same for my men. It has been such a long time sense we have had a woman in our presents. They will do as they please with her. I am sure they already have. " Hayden laughed as Richard grew even angrier "Why is it you are so upset? You will never be able to lay with her. She has needs too. We will take good care of her." he said before turning and walking away. "Wait! I'll do whatever you want, just don't touch her!" Richard called, causing the prince to come to a stop. "Very well, let us get started."

****************************************************

Three men came through the door, one held Richard in his arms. Richard appeared broken and bloody as he was dropped to the floor before Kahlan's feet. "You may thank him when he awakes." one of the men said as he starred down at her, licking his lips. "Not now." the smallest man said sternly. "He must be awake. It's his punishment." he added as he walked quickly through the door. "Leave them!" he called back a moment later. The door slammed closed behind them, causing Kahlan to jump.

Inching closer, Kahlan pulled at her wrists, trying to unbind her hands. She had to touch him. Blood fell to the floor as the ropes tore through her flesh, unbinding her hands. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled his body to hers, her hands running up and down his arms and chest, trying to warm him. Tears flowed down her cheeks as he let out a soft painful moan. "I'm sorry." he whispered, "I'm so sorry." his eyes opened, meeting hers, silently asking her to forgive him. "What's wrong?" she asked as the fear and panic began to consume her. Tears escaped his eyes, "I couldn't tell him what he wanted. I wanted to. Kahlan, I wanted to protect you, but I didn't know." he said trying to sit up. "What are you talking about?" she asked, crying more intensely as she saw the few, anger and pain in his eyes. "He knew when I lied; I couldn't get him to understand. I didn't know." he said closing his eyes, his hands holding tightly to her arms, "I'm sorry." he breathed out as he managed to sit forward.

His back pressed firmly against her chest as she held him close. "I don't understand, Richard. What did he ask you?" he shook his head "He wanted to know where Nicci is." he said softly. Kahlan's heart almost stopped as she remembered the events of the last time either of them saw the Sister of the Dark. "Why do they want her?" she found herself asking aloud. "I'm not sure." he answered honestly, his mind trying to figure out a way to protect Kahlan.

****************************************************

Richard's heart was pounding as time passed "Richard, you never said why you were sorry..." she said softly, "They're going to come for you." he said so softly she almost didn't hear him."Are you okay, Kahlan?" he asked looking up, his eyes telling her that he knew something had happened. "I'm fine." she said looking up at the wall on the other side of the dungeon. "I must have been un conscious. I don't remember anything." he couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I should have asked Cara to go into town with you instead of insisting that I go." he said, turning to face her. "It's not your fault Richard. You couldn't have known they were waiting for us." she said attempting to smile. "How is it you are always able to make me feel better about something I've done to hurt you?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes. "You haven't done anything to hurt me." she replied quickly, a smile slowly crossing her lips, "You could never do anything to hurt me." she continued, her mind recalling several times he had come to her rescue and saved her.

"You're awake. Good." Prince Hayden said walking through the door with six large men. "Chain him up." he said walking by them. "Sir." they said as they made their way quickly to Richard, pulling him out of Kahlan's arms. "No!" Richard shouted, taking swings at the man grabbing him. "I warned you. I am a man of my word. If you had answered my questions, I would not be here for your Confessor." he said, his eyes never leaving Kahlan. "I answered you!" he shouted back as three of the men held him against the wall. "You did not give me what I asked" he said as the other men carried Kahlan over to him. "I told you! I don't know where she is!" he shouted angrily. Pulling at the chains, he jerk forward, trying to pull himself free as Kahlan was tied to ground in front of him. "I'm going to enjoy this." he said smiling up at Richard, "You my dear may find it uncomfortable, but I can't risk untying you." he said as he unlaced his pants. "Gag him. I don't want to hear him speak while I do this." She shut her eyes as he lowered herself onto her, a soft cry escaping her lips as he pressed into her. Richard felt helpless; he pulled at the chains, grunting against the cloth in his mouth. Prince Hayden moaned, his eyes looking to Richard, a smile spread clear across his face at the sight of Richard. She let out a louder cry as his hands slid over her body, squeezing her breast tightly. "It won't work." Kahlan managed to say softly, causing Hayden to pause "He can't tell you something he doesn't know." she added, her eyes still closed, her voice almost a whine. "I think he does know, and if it takes more than me taking you, then it will be done." he said as he began moving again. "Boys, she will be yours next!" he shouted as he reached his height.

He couldn't watch any longer, his eyes were squeezed shut as he heard one man after another made their way to her. Her screams burned into his mind as he was forced to listen to them. His heart racing as he fought against his chains, desperately trying to get to her. "Kahlan!" he shouted as the cloth fell from his mouth. Her head turned towards his voice, her eyes, opened to meet his, tears flowed as she tried to remain focused on him. After several minutes her eyes slid closed, her mind trying to erase the faces of the men. Suddenly the pain stopped, her eyes remained closed for a few moments, expecting for it to return. When it did not she looked around her. The Prince and his men had all gone, she was no longer tied and she and Richard were alone. "Kahlan?" he said softly, his voice shaking with a mix of sadness and anger. "I'm fine." she said closing her eyes once again and taking a deep breath.

Sitting herself upward, she fixed her clothing. "I'm sorry." he said as she made her way towards him. "It's not your fault." she replied quickly reaching up to his chains. "Kahlan," she pulled her hands down, leaving him chained, "Richard, it is not your fault." she stated as she ran her hands over his chest. "It's not your fault." she repeated looking into his eyes, trying to get him to see the truth of her words. He shook his head, "I love you." she said softly, reaching back to the chains that bound him. "I love you too." he said as she released him, wrapping his arms immediately around her, he held her tightly against him. "Here, you should sit." she said trying to help him to the ground. "Thank you."

****************************************************

"Sir, I have to agree with The Mother Confessor. The Seeker may not know where she is." a large dark man said as Prince Hayden walked past him. "Of course he knows where she is. He didn't want us to touch his precious Confessor. And The Mother Confessor would say anything to protect the man she loves." Hayden said turning back towards the other man "How many men were with her this evening, John?" he asked standing before him. "I am not sure, Sir. Maybe eight. But they were with her more than once." John said lowering his head "You do not agree with my punishment?" Hayden asked, knowing the answer. "I do not see how raping The Mother Confessor was punishment for The Seeker." he replied honestly making the prince laugh "Yes, well it was the best punishment for the both of them. The Seeker will not be so quick to lie to me when we question him tomorrow morning." he said turning away from the man "Be sure to give them some food. They will both need their strength for tomorrow." he added with a smile "Oh, and John, sense you do not agree with my punishment, you will have her first tomorrow. It will change your mind." he said as he walked out of the room, leaving the man with his mouth open.

"I have some food for you both." John said entering the dungeon. He kept his eyes on the plates as he made his way to them. Richard lay against the wall, Kahlan, asleep in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Seeker, you must tell him what he wishes to know. Tomorrow he will not be so lenient." he said looking up for the first time, his eyes meeting Richard's. "Lenient?" Richard said angrily, but softly, to not wake her up. "You what he did to her lenient?" John shook his head "It was very lenient. Prince Hayden knows how to punish his prisoners. He will not be so gentle with her tomorrow." Richard's eyes went wide "He's going to do that to her again tomorrow?" he asked shocked "Yes. Every day that you do not give him what he wants, he will have her. More men will have her. They are most likely already standing in line for her." he said softly "You must tell him where the Sister Nicci is, I don't want to harm The Mother Confessor." he said a bit louder, being sure that Richard heard him. "I can't tell him what I do not know!" He half shouted, Kahlan's eyes flew open at the sound of his anger. "Mother Confessor." John said bowing his head "I am sorry to wake you." he added as he set their food on the floor in front of them. "Please Seeker, tell him what he wants to know." he turned and left quickly before Richard could say anything.

"What happened?" Kahlan asked softly watching John leave, Richard's mind was racing through his thoughts so quickly, and he almost didn't hear her. "The prince still believes I know where Nicci is." He said softly, still looking at the door. "They are coming back aren't they?" she asked lifting herself from his chest, turning towards him and crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes." He was barely able to breathe out as the sounds of her screams came crashing into his head, "I'm going to get you out of here." He said finally looking at her. "I'm not leaving you." She said firmly. "I'm not going to let them touch you, Kahlan. You shouldn't go through this because of me. You shouldn't go though it at all." He said, his eyes connecting with hers, "I will not leave you." She repeated, taking his hands in hers and bringing them to her lips. Her eyes closed as she pressed his hands to her lips, kissing them gently.

Pulling his hands from hers, he wrapped them around her, drawing her to him "I love you." He said before his lips connected with hers. Her hands immediately went to his chest, slowly tracing along the muscles, fueling her growing desire. A moan escaped his lips as she moved her lips over his jaw, her tongue sliding across his neck. Quickly, he ran his hand up her back to her hair, taking a fist full and lifting her head back to his, kissing her more fiercely. She could feel his heart pounding as her hand traveled over his chest to his shoulder, pulling herself closer to his heated body, she moved one knee over his legs, straddling him. Her chest being held firmly to his, as he tightened his hold.

He couldn't get enough of her, his hands moved over her back to her sides, grazing over her beasts, he pulled at the lacing of her corset, her jacket, which had been used as their blanket was forgotten and pushed aside as he lowered her to the cold floor. He removed the corset quicker than he thought, his lips moved over her chest, he was determined to give her the pleasure she deserved. She held his head over her chest, her back arching forward, begging for more contact. The soft moans and gasps from her lips pushed him on, slowly his hands ran over her stomach down to her skirt, his fingers tracing over the hem, pushing it down slowly.

Her mind was spinning, she had never felt this much love. Her heart pounded against her chest as his hands removed her clothes. The feel of his breath over her stomach was arousing her still, she had to have him. Her mind screaming to stop but her heart was reasoning that she wore a Rada'Han, he could not be harmed. As though reading her thoughts, Richard lifted his head from her body. "We shouldn't do this." He said softly, his hands, seeming to move on their own, continued moving over her hips, gripping tightly. "What?" she asked breathlessly, "I can't do this." He said before pressing another kiss to her stomach and crawling to her side.

She turned to him, confused "What?" she repeated, trying to hide the pain he had just caused her. Slowly, he traced a finger down her neck, stopping at the metal that suppressed a part of her, "If we were to make love, it wouldn't be you. Not all of you. Kahlan, I want to make love with you, but not if it means you give up apart of who you are. I want you, all of you." He said softly, his hand gently caressing her cheek as she allowed a few tears to fall. She nodded, closed her eyes and grabbed her corset. She dressed in silence, her heart aching from not being able to give him what he wanted, what he deserved. "Kahlan," he said tearing her from her thoughts, "I'm sorry." She smiled a small smile at his words. "You keep saying that." Turning to him, she took in a deep breath, "You have nothing to apologize for." She stated clearly, her eyes, moving from his to his lips, her tongue mindlessly running across hers, bringing a smile to his face.

"Stand Seeker!" A booming voice came as the door was unlocked and reviled a strong, wide tanned man with short dark hair standing in front of two other men, just as strong. "You are coming with us." He said as they all moved in through the door towards them. Standing, he moved to stand in front of Kahlan, who didn't take her eyes off of him. "Don't let them touch you." He said looking back to her before he was removed from her sight.

****************************************************

She sat on the floor, for what felt like days, waiting for them to bring him back to her. Her heart raced with every sound, hoping to hear anything about what was happening with Richard. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his scream echoing through the air, sending chills throughout her body. "Spirits." She whispered as closed her eyes. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes, her breathing was almost in pants as she slowly started to stand.

"I gave you a warning Seeker. It is now your lovely Confessor that must pay for your lies."Prince Hayden said as the door was opened and Richard was thrown in. Moving quickly, Kahlan pushed her back against the wall farthest away from the men entering with large grins. "John must have her first." He said as Richard was chained and three men took Kahlan over to the prince. "You should learn to control your Seeker. He could have saved you from this." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she raised her head, looking the prince in the eyes "He cannot tell you something he does not know." He shook his head, "Or Maybe, you know." He smiled, his eyes staring down at her breasts, his hands moving slowly to unlace her corset. "Do you know where Sister Nicci is?" he asked taking hold of the laces. "No." she said calmly, the men continuing to hold her still.

As he removed the lacing on her corset, the men watched intensely, their eyes wide with amusement. With only a small amount to go, the prince stopped and looked up to her face "The scroll you are looking for, where is it?" he asked holding her corset together with his hands. "It was taken by a Sister of the Dark." She said softly. He smiled and dropped his hand, letting her corset fall to the ground, exposing her. The men smiled widely as she stood there half naked before them. Richard's anger was starting to overflow as he gave a deep growl, pulling on the chains that now bound him back to the wall. "Leave her alone!" he shouted giving the chains another jerk. The pop echoed throughout the dungeon, Kahlan turned quickly as Richard let out a cry of pain. "Richard!" she shouted trying to pull away from the guards that held her. "He's fine Confessor." One of them said into her ear before he slid his tongue over it.

"You'll have more fun with us." He said before taking part of her ear in his mouth and biting. She grunted in pain as she tried desperately to pull away. "It's no use Confessor, you are not going to get out of his punishment." Hayden said with a laugh. "Tie her down. She's more fun when she can't squirm away." He added turning to John. "Take her. Enjoy her." He said being sure to watch John's expression. "Now!" he shouted when he didn't move. "Sir." He walked towards he slowly, looking back at Richard, hanging helplessly to the wall. Standing before her, he undid the laces of his pants, "Shut your eyes." He told her softly, "I'm sorry." He whispered even softer as he pushed into her. The guards laughed loudly as the tears fell down her cheeks, John was finding it difficult to stand as he continued to violate her. Suddenly pulling back from her, he leaned to the wall and vomited, sending the men into an outburst of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

She lay there, eyes squeezed shut, hands unbound, but her arms remained stretched away from her body. She knew they were alone, but she couldn't reason that it was over. Tears escaping the corners of her eyes, falling to the ground, making a sound that seemed to echo through her ears, drowning what she knew was her name being called by Richard. Slowly, her eyes opened, burning from the sudden brightness around her. "Kahlan!" His voice sending chills through her very core. Quickly, she turned her head away from him. She had never felt this way, this ashamed, angry and full of fear. How could she look at him?

Kahlan had no idea how long she laid there, only that he never stopped calling her name, begging her to look at him, to say she was alright. He told her his love for her, how sorry he was for allowing this to happen to her. Her head screamed at him, blaming him silently. While her heart felt the truth of his words, the strength of his love. Without warning, she stood, grabbing her corset, she dressed herself slowly, reminding herself to breathe. Even slower, she walked towards him, her eyes never meeting his, her heart pounding against her chest as she stopped before him. Without a word or eye contact, she reached to the chains, letting him free. His feet touching the ground, he quickly wrapped an arm around her, trying to provide her with some comfort. She pushed herself away, her eyes still not meeting his. "Your shoulder," she said softly, "We should fix it." Kahlan didn't wait for him to reply, she took his arm, her fingers tracing along the bone that pushed at the flesh. With one swift pull on the arm and a push on the shoulder, a pop shattered their silence as she put it back into place.

His arms immediately pulled her to him, holding her gently. She could feel his tears falling into her hair, his heart racing in anger. "I'm so sorry." he cried, pulling her closer still. She nodded against his chest as she began to cry. Wrapping her arms around him, she clung tightly to the safety she felt. Minutes passed with neither moving, both needing the comfort and security the other provided. His chest glistened with her tears, his shirt wrinkled from her hold on it. "I'm so sorry Kahlan." he whispered into her hair. "I know." she replied even softer. It was the first time she hadn't told him it wasn't his fault. It broke his heart, he would never forgive himself for this, but he would spend his entire life trying to make her forget.

Pulling back, she found herself feeling better, her shame disappearing into his embrace. Richard looked at her; confused "I need to sit." she said turning and sliding her back down the wall. He didn't miss a second, sitting beside her, he moved as close to her as he could. Starring at the place she once laid, she found the fear threatening to overtake her. Turning to him, their eyes met for the first time sense, "Hold me?" she asked softly, "Forever." he replied easing her worried. Laying her head in the crook of his neck, she pulled herself closer. "Don't let go." she said as she closed her eyes. "Never." he replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"John," Prince Hayden said as the large man stood before him. "You have disappointed me." "I'm sorry, sir." John replied looking down at his feet. "I am sure you are, but not to me. You are sorry to The Mother Confessor." he said with a smile. "Why is it you were unable to complete your time with her? Was she not to your liking?" Hayden spoke slowly, his eyes wide as he watched him. "I did not believe it to be a just punishment sir." John answered honestly, his heart racing in fear of what would be done to him in punishment. "The punishment was not what we did to The Mother Confessor, but what we did to The Seeker." Hayden smiled "Did you see the look on his face? The pain we caused is much more effective than if we simply beat him." grinning, the prince took a step towards John "Now I do believe you were correct. They must not know where Sister Nicci is." he turned away from him, his grin falling from his face "The Seeker would have told us anything we wanted to save her from that." He paused, his mind gladly replaying his time in the dungeon. "We must inform The Keeper." he said softly.

"Sir." John replied as he looked up at the prince, "Brother, I am sorry." he added softly. Hayden turned slowly at his words, his eyes meeting his "Not now you aren't, but you will be." he said walking closer to him. His fist slammed into his face sending John to the ground quickly, "Guards!" he called loudly, his foot pressing on his brothers chest to hold him down. "Take him to the dungeon. He will not be shown any mercy." he said with a smile as two guards began to carry John out of the room.

"What about the Seeker and the Confessor?" the last remaining guard asked "Their friends will arrive in a day or so in an attempt to rescue them. We will move them in the morning. The wizard and the mord-sith will have lost their lives before they realize their friends are no longer here." he said smiling widely "What about tonight sir? The Mother Confessor. There are a few of us who wish to uh, wish to spend some quality time with her." Hayden stared at the man, pleased with his question. "I will not order you to do it, but you may do what you please, enjoy yourselves." he said walking away.

Kahlan clung to him as she slept, her body constantly jerked in his arms. As tired as he was, he refused to sleep, his heart desperate to protect her. "I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered softly, his fingers running lightly through her hair, calming her shaking body. Slowly, her hold on him began to loosen as she felt safer, her breathing returning to normal.

The door to the dungeon flew open, making a loud bang that caused Kahlan to jolt awake and push herself out of Richard's arms and press her back against the wall, her knees coming to her chest and holding them tightly. He moved after her, pulling himself to her, embracing her. "You have a new guest!" A guard called as he tossed John onto the floor. Richard could feel Kahlan's body tense as she stared at the man, her eyes wide in fear, causing the guard to smile. "Don't worry, Confessor. I will be back for you." he said before leaving, closing the door behind him. He could feel her breathing stop; hear her heart pounding as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to let him near you, Kahlan." he said firmly, "None of them will touch you." he said, closing his eyes and running his finger through her hair. She nodded slowly before releasing her knees. She moved in closer, feeling safe in his arms, as she looked at John. He stared down at the ground, his back against the wall, "I'm so sorry." he said without looking up, he knew they understood.

Kahlan opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to make any words. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, though she tried to stop them. Richard could feel her heartbreak and pain flowing from her and into him. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he looked up to John, who was now staring right at them. "You have to escape before dark." he said looking to the door and back again. "You will most likely watch her did tonight." he said softly, looking to Kahlan, who had closed her eyes. "My brother has given them permission to have her this night. He did not say she must live." he said looking quickly to Richard, "Your brother?" he asked confused, "Yes. You will need these," he said holding up a set of keys. "You're friends are very close, if you escape when the guards are eating, you will have a chance to meet them."

"Why are you helping us?" Kahlan asked looking at the ground, her mind trying to make sense of everything. "I am helping because it is the right thing to do. You both should never have been brought here." he said softly and Richard could feel his anger. "You must leave soon, you only have a small window of opportunity and you must take it." he leaned forward, eyes focusing on Richard's. "Once you are free, you must leave, do not return to this place. Do not return for vengeance." he looked to Kahlan, who now stared at him, eyes wide. "If you return, you will be killed." he said, keeping his eyes connected with hers. "I will do my best to help you escape." he added as he leaned his head back against the wall, "For now, we wait." he said answering the question Richard was about to ask.

He held her as he stared across the room at John, her body slightly shaking in fear, pulling herself even closer to Richard's, she slowly began to re-gather her courage. Vengeance, she thought, those men should pay for what they've done. They should never be allowed to do this to anyone else. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with it. "They won't." Richard said softly into her ear, his nose pushing a few strands of hair out of his way, his lips lightly brushing it with his words. "I will not let them get away with hurting you." he said as she turned her head towards him, their eyes meeting in an intense gaze. After a moment, she almost smiled. She could see he meant it. He smiled warmly as her face began to relax and her hold on him listened. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I have the key to your Rada 'Han as well, though you may not wish to use it." John's voice pulling them from their thoughts. Kahlan turned to him; he stared down at the floor, his fingers tracing a piece of the stone. "What do you mean?" she asked her voice louder than before. "You love each other, very much. But your magic would destroy him. The Rada'Han would protect him. You would be able to be together." he said without looking up. "You could be happy together." "I am happy." Richard said looking at Kahlan. "I don't need to make love to her to be happy. She makes me happy." he added looking to John, who met his eyes. "It would be nice though." Kahlan said looking at Richard. He turned, their eyes meeting, passion filled them, he smiled at the desire he saw in her eyes. "I will make love to you. With you, and you won't have to give up a part of yourself." A small smile spread across her lips at his words. He pulled her close, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Comfort and love flowed from his body and into hers. She welcomed it. There were moments when she hated that she loved him, that she couldn't give him what another woman could, what she loved to give him, that she couldn't show him how much she loved him. This was not one of those moments. At this moment, she felt her love for him and his for her was all they would ever need. "What about you? Do you have someone you love?" Richard asked as he felt John's eyes on them. "Not any longer. She was killed." he said, quickly shifting his eyes to the ground.

"What happened?" Kahlan asked softly "My brother had her executed." he answered, his voice slightly shaking, "I was not to love someone who was below me," he looked to Kahlan, "You are expected to choose a mate that will benefit your daughter. I was expected to marry the daughter of one of our ally's to ensure their continued support. I found I was unable to do so. I was in love with my servant." Kahlan could feel the man's pain, see it in his eyes, though he tried hard not show it. "We love who we love and then we can never have them." he added before looking back to the stone on the floor. "I'm sorry." Kahlan said honestly, her own pain breaking through her voice. He nodded without looking up, his mind running through memories.

They sat in silence for several minutes before John looked up, "It's time." "How do you know?" Richard asked, terrified if they were caught, Kahlan would have to endure more. "Do you hear that?" John asked "No." "Exactly. They are all sitting at Hayden's table eating along with their entertainment. I had thought they would come for you." he said looking to Kahlan. "This will be much easier, now." he said standing. "Come on, we have to hurry." moving to the door, he worked quickly, unlocking it and pushing it open. He turned to Kahlan and tossed her the key to the Rada'Han, she stared at it for a moment before unlocking it and allowing it to fall to the ground. "Let's go!" he shouted over his shoulder. Standing quickly, Richard helped Kahlan to her feet and running through the door after John.

They moved quickly through the long halls, Kahlan holding tightly to Richard's hand as he pulled her along closely behind him. "Stay close." he said softly over his shoulder every time she would get an arm's length away from him. He watched around them, looking at every shadow, turning towards every sound, trying to be sure they were not being followed or watched. Kahlan's muscles hurt as she pushed herself to move faster, to remain as close to him as she could. She stopped at the sound of his laugh. Her eyes wide with fear, her heart pounding with a rage as she turned towards the laughter. Moving quickly, Richard tried to stand in front of her, but she pushed him back. He could see the rage filling her as she stared down the hall at the man. Her grip on his hand was tightening as the man walked closer. He had been drinking, his steps were wide and he stumbled with every step.

He stood six feet from them, his eyes wondering over Kahlan's figure, Richard found the anger within him rising quickly as he recognized the man. Kahlan smiled and gave him a bow of her head. "Like what you see?" she asked softly, Richard turned his attention to her, his mouth open in shock. The man nodded, a smile coming to his face as she took a few steps towards him, "Of course you do. It must get very lonely here." she said reaching her hand out to him. Richard stated to reach for her, pull her back to him, when she glanced at him through the corner of her eye. She knew what she was doing. The man before Kahlan laughed as he ran his hand slowly down her arm, taking hold and pulling her to him. She giggled softly "Closer." she said wrapping her arm around his waist and taking hold of his knife gently. Richard and John watched with their mouths open as she ran her hand down the side of his leg and back up and over his stomach. With one swift move of her hand the blade sliced through his shirt, his scream muffled by her hand pressed firmly over his mouth. She stared into his eyes as he fell to the ground.

Without hesitation, she knelt down to the body, facing Richard and John "We should move. I'm sure they will notice when he doesn't return." she said taking the rest of his weapons. Richard stared at her, his mind racing as it replayed what he just saw. "Here." she said softly, handing him one of the knifes. He didn't see her stand and walk towards him. "Kahlan, I-" "We should move." she said quickly, cutting him off. "This way." John whispered as he started off again. Kahlan followed John closely, with a determined look in her eye. Richard wondered if she was going to kill John as well, he too had taken a piece of her.

After a several minutes, they came to a large door, John turned to them, placing a finger to his lips to be sure they were quiet; he motioned with the other to stay low to the ground. It sounded as though a celebration was going on through the door; there was music and laughter flowing through the thick wood. "Someone fetch the Mother Confessor, she may enjoy herself." Prince Hayden's voice came through the door, sending chills of anger through Kahlan. She gripped the knife tightly in her hand, her heart pounding. She stopped, quickly reaching for Richard's arm, she pulled herself to him. The doors flew open just as they were about to pass it, several men, shocked with the sight of them before them, drew their weapons. "Run!" Richard shouted as he pushed Kahlan forward towards John, who was reaching for her arm. "Take the Confessor!" Hayden said with a smile "My brother has led her right to us!" he said standing.

Richard pushed through the soldiers that came to him, his knife slicing through as many as he could, trying to keep Kahlan in his sight. She moved quickly, her own blade covered in blood as she ran it through the larger men, who attempted to carry her away. John didn't move. He watched as the soldiers tried to kill Richard, as the others, attempted to hold Kahlan long enough to have her again. The anger of her scream tore through the air, making everyone stop. This wasn't the Con Dar, Richard thought looking over to her, and she was very much in control. She only wanted them to back away. Back away just enough for her to strike. Take his lead from her, they both moved towards each other, taking down anyone that stood between them.

They met in the middle, their backs touching as they looked around them. They were alone. The only people around them were joining the Keeper. Prince Hayden and John were nowhere to be seen. She turned first, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He could feel her heart pounding against his own chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his hand to her cheek, wiping the blood that dripped slowly from the gash above her brow. She closed her eyes against his gentle touch, wishing it would never end. "I love you." she whispered softly, a tear falling down her cheek, meeting his thumb and then brushed away. "I love you too." he replied just as she opened her eyes. A small smile crossed her lips as she pulled out of his embrace. "We should find Cara and Zedd." he nodded "Kahlan, before... when you-" she turned away from him "I wanted him to remember my face. It is only right, because I will never forget his." she said softly, closing her eyes.

He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry Kahlan." he said into her ear, "I'm sorry." she pulled back from him "How can you love me?" she asked, her eyes piercing his, "What?" "How can you love me? I am a Confessor. No one loves a Confessor, not when they know what we will do to them. How can you love me knowing I can never make love to you? You had your chance, when I wore the Rada'Han, and you chose not to take it. Not after what they had done to me." she paused for a moment, "Why?" he stared into the blue eyes he always lost himself in, his heart breaking with the pain he saw in them. He took hold of her cheeks, keeping her from looking away. "Kahlan, it had nothing to do with what they did to you." he stated firmly, looking deeply into her eyes, he could see she didn't believe him. "Kahlan, I'm not going to make love to someone who is not you." he sighed "After that night in the forest, when I thought it was you-Kahlan I- You weren't you. When you wear the Rada'Han, you're not you. I want you." She shook her head in his hands; trying to pull away, "Kahlan-" "We need to get to Zedd and Cara." she turned quickly and ran towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They moved quickly, Kahlan leading as she pushed herself farther, trying to put distance between herself and the castle. She stopped suddenly, causing Richard to bump into her. "What's wrong?" he asked stepping back from her. "I'm sorry Richard." she said softly, turning around to face him. "I shouldn't have said anything before." she avoided his eyes, looking at his chest. "It's alright Kahlan. I understand." her eyes moved to his, "You were hurt, upset and I-" she shook her head, "I didn't understand. I don't understand why you didn't want me." taking a deep breath, she stepped backwards, "Richard, that may have been the only time we could..." she didn't finish. she didn't have to. He stared at her, he felt horrible for making her feel like he didn't want her. "All I could think was that you didn't want someone who had been..." she closed her eyes, holding back the tears "I was so hurt." she said softly, her hands holding onto her skirt, giving her some security. "Then, when we were escaping and I saw that guard," she opened her eyes, red from the tears, "All their faces came flooding back. All I could think of was what they had done to me and then I thought..." tears were falling heavily down her cheeks as she spoke, her voice no more than a soft whisper. "How could you ever want me after someone else has had me?" she could barely breath, the color was draining from her face as she tried to take deeper breaths. She could no longer keep eye contact, she looked quickly to the ground ashamed. "Kahlan, I love you. What they did to you does not change that." he stepped closer, reaching up, he placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face to him. "What they did to you, raping you, does not make me want you any less." he sighed "It upsets me, makes me angry that you, the woman I love, had to endure that kind of horror. Kahlan, right now, this moment, I would gladly make love with you. I would gladly show you how much I care for you."

He cupped her face, his thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I was being selfish." "What?" he asked, reaching for her as she pulled away. "Richard, I have never... They were the first to ever touch me." she wiped the tears from her face, taking another step back, "I was being selfish. I didn't want to remember the first time like that." his heart broke at her words, he had forgotten that the Kahlan he had made love to on the forest floor had not been his Kahlan and when Zedd brought her back he had discovered it was a completely different woman. "I thought if you and I were to be together, I would remember it with you." she took in a deep breath, "I was being selfish, I didn't think about what you wanted." he grabbed her hands, "I want you." he said softly, "I always want you. Kahlan, there's not a moment that passes by that i don't want to grab you and make love to you." he smiled, trying to show her the truth of his words. "Every time I see you I fall even more in love with you and when I think I can't possibly love you any more... I find out how wrong I am. You're smile drives my heart, your laugh helps me to breathe and your touch is my life." she quickly wiped the tears from her face before she grabbed him.

Her lips collided with his, all the passion overbearing the fear. Her fingers entangled in his hair, her body pressed flush against his, begging him to take her. His hand traveled over her back, slowly moving down lower, his hands traced the bottom of her corset, following it around to her stomach. He broke their kiss long enough for him to look down at her as he unlaced the corset. She was surprised at how quick he was able to unlace it. "I told you I've thought about this." he said, with a smile, answering her minds question.. her corset fell to the ground, exposing her chest to the wool wind, she pulled at his shirt, removed it from his body and tossed it to the ground. He pulled her back to him, her chest pressed firmly against his, warming them. His lips moved with hers, his hands explored her back, tracing his fingers along her spine. She arched her chest into his as his lips moved over her jaw and down her neck.

Moving his lips to her shoulder, his tongue dipped around her collarbone. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her skin, her hands gripping his hair tightly, holding his head in place. Hearing her moan, he ran his tongue over her chest, before covering her breasts in warm, wet kisses. Her breathing turned to pants as her need grew stronger "Richard," she gasped out. She could feel him smile against her skin before he gave her chest one final kiss. "Spirits!" she gasped out softly as he ran his hands down her stomach to her skirt.

She grabbed his hands instantly, reality pounding into her, stopping him, she pulled back "We can't." she said as she tried to catch her breath. "I should not have started this." she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover her chest as she backed away from him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." she said trying to keep herself from crying at the heartbreak she saw in his eyes. "It's fine Kahlan." he said softly, bending down, he picked up his shirt and her corset, "Here." she took her corset and turned quickly to dress.

Richard didn't take his eyes off of her, his heart still pounding from the passion flowing through him. Her hands shook as she finished lacing her corset, her mind wishing she hadn't stopped him. "We should find Cara and Zedd." she said just as she finished. She turned towards him, her eyes focused on the ground, "Kahlan," she looked up, meeting his eyes. "It's alright." "No, it's not. You know what I almost did you to. I could feel it slipping." she took in a deep breath, "I didn't want you to stop. I never want you to stop, but I could feel my hold on my power slipping. I almost destroyed you." he smiled, dropped his shirt to the ground and walked towards her. "Kahlan, you can't destroy me. I'm sure of it." shaking her head, she sighed "I would destroy everything that you are. The man you are, that i love, would be gone." his smile widened "I don't think so, Kahlan, I already love you more than anything. There is nothing in me for your power to take." a small smile crossed her lips "I wish that was possible." "I am sure of it. My love for you would protect me." "Richard, it's not possible. If we were to-" "We could test it. Right now." she laughed, "And if you're wrong?" his heart swelled at the sound of her laugh "I'm not wrong." he said confidently.

His arms were around her, his forehead resting against hers, "If you are, you know I will kill myself to release you. I can't bare to live with you as my slave." he pulled back, looking her in the eyes "It's not easy is it? Having someone else's life in your hands." he stared at her, his mind racing over the thought of her dying for him. "You're not so sure now are you?" she asked softly, an eyebrow raised at his expression. "I'm still sure.: he said softly, "I am very sure." She stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to find some doubt. She found nothing. "I love you." he stated softly, "And, I love you." she leaned up, her lips lightly touching his, her arms wrapping around his neck, she pulled him to her.

"Richard? Kahlan?" A voice called from the trees causing them to turn. "Dear spirits! Are you both okay?" Zedd called coming into view, followed closely by Cara. Kahlan pulled her hands from Richards and ran to Zedd, wrapping her arms tightly around around him. "Are you both alright?" he asked looking from Richard, who was putting his shirt back on, down to Kahlan, who nodded against his chest slowly, but didn't pull away. "We heard you had been taken by Prince Hayden. How did you escape?" he asked as Richard walked towards them. "We had help." "What happen?" Cara asked staring at Kahlan, who still clung tightly to Zedd.

"We were held in his dungeon." Kahlan said quickly, pulling away from Zedd and turning towards Cara. "He asked us where Nicci was." she added, moving to sit on the ground. "Why would they want to know where she was?" Cara asked, looking at Richard, who shook his head. "You were gone for days and all they wanted to know where Nicci is?" Cara asked looking down at Kahlan. "Yes." "That was it? They just asked you questions?" "Yes." Kahlan said quickly, looking up at her. "Fine. Don't tell us what happened." she replied tossing a pack at Richard. "Your bedrolls are in there." she said pulling her own pack off her shoulders and pulling out her bedroll. By the time Zedd and Cara had set up to sleep, Kahlan was already laying on her bed roll, facing away from them all. Richard sat a few feet away, starting a fire and constantly looking over to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Cara asked softly as she sat beside Richard. "It's not for me to say." he replied looking past her to Kahlan. "What did they do to her?" she asked, following her gaze. "It's non of your business!" he half shouted. Cara blinked at his anger, he never lost his tempter with her. "They-" Cara stopped when Richard's eyes filled with anger. She turned to look at Kahlan, who was clinging tightly to the blanket Zedd had placed over her. "Why didn't you stop them?" Cara said turning back to Richard, confused. "I tired! There was nothing I could have done." she shook her head. "You should have found a way." She looked to him, "You don't know what she will go through now." Zedd said sitting up on his bedroll. "Richard, she will never forget this." Richard nodded as his grandfathers words. "Nether will I!" he said turning away from them, looking down at Kahlan. "You don't know what they did to her." he said softly "And you do?" Cara asked. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. "I tried to get to her. I couldn't break free. I tried over and over as one after another came for her." he said, tears falling to the ground. "I told them everything I knew and it wasn't enough."

They stared at him, shocked by his words. "She needed me and I couldn't save her." he added as he crawled slowly to Kahlan's side. She jumped at his touch, "It's just me." he said softly, wrapping his arm around her waist, he looked down at her face. She had been awake, listening to them, the tear strokes giving her away. She hadn't fully understood how terrible he felt about it all until now. "I'm sorry." he said softly into her ear, his hand gently tracing up and down her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut, "I can't sleep." she said softly as she grabbed his arm and held it as she rolled onto her other side, facing him. He looked away from her eyes as Cara walked past them, "Kahlan, without you, I don't know what I would do. I-" Her lips pressed hard against his, her hands entangling into his hair, pushing him backwards as she moved over him. He didn't hesitate, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him.

She needed him, her body cried for his touch, his love. All thoughts leaving her as she lost herself in their kiss. Pulling his shirt over his head, she sat up, her knees holding her up, quickly she pulled at the lacing of her corset. Her eyes locked on his, the desire she saw in them adding to her own. Slowly his eyes moved from hers, trailing down her body, his mouth open, reminding him to breathe. Just as her corset was about to fall to the ground, he grabbed it, holding it in place. She looked down at him confused, he smiled reassuringly, "We shouldn't do this here." with his free hand, he pointed behind her to Zedd. Kahlan turned slowly, her cheeks warming as she reached down for her blanket and pulling it over her, wrapping herself in it.

With a sigh, she moved off of him, facing away from him, once again, she re-laced her corset. "Kahlan, we can go into the-" "No. This was a bad idea." she said pulling the blanket back around her. "It's not a ba-" she turned towards him, her eyes wet. "It is. We can never do this." he sat forward, inching closer to her, "We can, Kahlan, right now, let's go into the trees." she stared at him, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to listen to him. She could feel her heart pounding as she thought about it, her body was trembling with desire, her eyes staring into his, "I can't." she said softly "I don't want to hurt you." she added louder "You wouldn't hurt me, Kahlan." he said moving to his knees and moving to her. "I love you. I've given myself to you, willingly. There is nothing I wouldn't do to please you. You could tell me to jump off that cliff over there and I would. Not because you have stolen my soul, but because I love you. I would do anything you ask of me." He took her hands in his, gently caressing them as he spoke. "Anything." she stared at him, her mind so full of fear, she could barely think straight. "Please, just, hold me?" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks, he moved quickly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly as he laid down slowly.

****************************************

The sun was bright, seemingly eracing the events of the past few days. Kahlan smiled as she prepared breakfast for the others, humming softly to herself. Richard couldn't take his eyes off of her, her smile always took his breath away. She looked up, meeting his eyes, "Hungry?" he nodded as he stood and walked towards her, being sure to step around Zedd, who was snoring loudly. Kneeling down beside her, he took the bowl from her, his hands lingering over hers for a moment, his head leaning towards hers, their lips touching lightly. "Do you two ever keep any distance from each other?" Cara's voice came from behind them, causing Kahlan and Richard to pull apart. "Cara, you have the worst timing." Richard said with a sigh, bringing a smile to Kahlan's face. "Zedd's timing is worse." she said, standing with a laugh. "You should be glad it was me who interrupted. If the wizard woke to the sight of you two, he would never leave you alone together." Cara walked to them, "You two should get cleaned up. You could wash each others backs." she smirked. "She's right Richard. We should clean up." she smiled widely, hoping they would be alone long enough to test his theory. He dropped the bowl to the ground and stood quickly, taking Kahlan's hand he started off through the tree. "Keep Zedd here!" he called over his shoulder as they disappeared through the trees.

Richard pulled her to him, his lips immediately hitting hers as she pulled at his shirt. Their clothes were removed quickly, their bodies begging for more contact. Pushing her backwards, she leaned against a large tree, her head falling back as his lips moved to her chest. She held his head in place, her back arching forward into his mouth. His hands moved slowly over her side, taking his time enjoying her silky skin. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer, her body slightly shaking with need.

"Get her!" Richard turned quickly, Kahlan falling to the ground, grabbed his shirt and held it over herself. "We don't want you Seeker. We only want your Confessor." Prince Hayden said taking a step towards them. "I will not let you take her." Richard declared angrily. "Either we take her and kill you or you both get dressed and come quietly." "What do you want with her?" he down to Kahlan, who was clinging to his shirt. "We need her to confess a few-" "No." Richard said quickly, looking back to Hayden. "As I said before, I will take her with me. You, on the other hand, have a choice. Death or simply come along." as he finished, several men came from the brush, surrounding them. "Make your choice now Seeker." Hayden said as the men came in closer. Richard wished he had brought his sword, anything to protect her. "Richard," he looked down to Kahlan, who was handing him his pants, her eyes on the ground. "I can't go without you." he could hear the desperation in her voice and see the fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you." taking his pants, he turned towards the prince. "I'm coming with her." "Very well." He turned to his men, "When they are dressed, tie them up, I don't want to risk them escaping again." His men smiled widely, "No one touches The Mother Confessor." he said loudly as he grabbed the arm of one of his men, making his way to her.

"You alright Kahlan?" he asked softly leaning sideways towards her. She didn't look at him, she stared straight a head at the prince. "No." she said softly. "I'm not going to let them hurt you." she turned to him, a small smile on her lips. "I know." he smiled and walked closer to her, their shoulders touching as they continued on. "Richard?" Kahlan said coming to a stop "Maybe you shouldn't come." "What?" he stopped and turned towards her, "If you go back, you can tell Zedd and Cara what happened." he shook his head and pushed on her shoulder, trying to get her to walk again, "No, I'm not going to leave you." she pushed back, "Richard, if you don't tell them, we may never get out again." she took a deep breath "You still have a quest. You have to go back." "No!" he said loudly, not caring if they were heard "I am not going to leave you." a tear rolled down her cheek as she stared into his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt." she said softly, looking a head of them at the men, now staring at them. "Keep moving!" Prince Hayden shouted over his shoulder "If you two don't start moving, I will have my men do what they please with your lovely Confessor." Richard's knuckles went white, as he tightened his fists in anger. Kahlan sighed, turned and walked towards Hayden.

****************************************

"Where's Richard?" Kahlan asked as she was shoved into one of the castles bedrooms. "You are about to be reunited." Prince Hayden said before closing the door. She grabbed the handle, trying to open it "It's not going to open." she spun around to his voice, her heart relieved to hear him. He was laying on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard above his head. "I've already tried." "Are you alright?" she asked moving to his side, "I'm fine. Are you alright?" she smiled a small smile, "I am fine." After untying his wrists, she leaned forward, hugging him. "I was so afraid I wasn't going to see you again." his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her onto the bed next to him. "You can't get rid of me easily." he replied as she snuggled into his embrace. "What happened?" she sighed at his question, she wished he hadn't asked. "I did what I had to." his right hand hugged tighter around her waist, while his left ran up and down her arm. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would he want you to confess anyone?" "He wanted information on Nicci." she moved her hand over his chest, lifting herself onto her elbow "She no longer works for The Keeper. He wants to find her and kill her." Richard's breath caught in his throat. "I think the prince knew her." their eyes met instantly, "What?" Kahlan nodded, "He doesn't want to kill her. He told The Keeper he hadn't learned where she is." "And he does?" she nodded, "I confessed a Sister of the Dark, she gave him everything."

"Kahlan, you were gone for hours..." she nodded "The others didn't even know she had left the will of The Keeper." she said, laying her head back on his chest. "I think Hayden wishes to warn Nicci." "Why?" she smiled "I think he loved her." a smile crossed his lips, "He's not going to let us go until he finds her." she added as she closed her eyes. "As long as I'm with you, I don't mind." she laughed "At least we have a bed this time." he laughed loudly, surprised by her comment. "Yes, it's much better than the cold stone floor of the dungeon." her hand moved under his shirt, sliding along his skin, "That too, but it's not what I meant." a soft moan escaped his lips as her hand moved back down, over his stomach. "We're locked in here..." he could hear her smile as she spoke. "In that case, we better take advantage of this." pushing her, he moved over her, pulling his shirt off before connecting their lips.

Kahlan's hand roamed over his back, pulling him closer to her. He could feel her heart racing under his lips as he kissed her chest, his tongue sliding over her skin. Her head fell backwards, her chest arched forward, begging him for more. She wrapped her legs around his, bucking into him as she released a loud moan of need. His hands moved over her corset, trying to remove it without removing his lips from her skin, her moan sending his desire into overdrive. She pushed him up, moving her hands between them, she quickly removed her corset and pulled him back to her, her body longing for his touch. Snaking her hands between them once again, she grabbed the laces of his pants, pulling them loose, then using her legs to pull them over his hips and down his legs.

"I told you it wouldn't make her want sex any less." Richard turned towards the door, Hayden stood in the doorway. Pulling on the blanket, he laid it over Kahlan, covering her exposed chest. "Don't stop on my account. I've already enjoyed all she had to offer." Prince Hayden smiled, Richard jumped from Kahlan and made his way towards the prince. "Richard, don't!" Kahlan called after him as she sat forward. "I would listen to your Confessor. I would hate to take you away from her." he smiled widely "Or I could simply allow my men here to play with her." Richard stopped instantly, his fist balled up, turning his knuckles white with anger. "Very wise dedcision. I wouldn't want to share someone that beautiful either." Hayden's eyes moved over Richard's naked body, his smile fading "Though it would appear you are well equipt to please her, I would much like another evening with her." Richard was just about to run for him, when Kahlan jumped him. Falling to the ground, she used all of her weight to hold him down. Immediatly, he noticed she was still naked, quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, moving them so that he now covered her body with his.

"How nice of you Seeker, protecting her modisty. I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Richard looked at Kahlan, her eyes locked on Hayden's, "You see, we didn't start the day with her confessions. We had to punish her for escaping." Richard turned towards him, enraged, "What did you do to her?" he shouted, "I had her stripped and tied to the wall in my dining hall." he said with a laugh. "And I assure you, she was very well looked at." he turned to her, "Kahlan?" she nodded, "It was nothing, Richard." she said softly, looking into his eyes. "They didn't touch me." he gave a small sigh of relief, his hands cupping her face, "Why didn't you say anything?" shaking her head she looked over to Hayden, "I never said you couldn't tell him. I said if you did, I would hurt him." he smiled "And now that I know what will keep you quiet, I can use you more efficiantly." Richard heard her give a soft growl of discuss.

"I need you to confess another." "No." Kahlan replied quickly "Oh, my dear, you do not have a choice." he replied angerily "I will kill your lover here and then I will have every one of my men have you over and over again and this time we will not be so gentle." Richard waited for Kahlan's breath to hit his cheek, he turned to her, her eyes widened with fear. "I'll do whatever you want." she said so softly Hayden barely heard her. "Good. You will dress and come with me now." "Give her a moment." Richard said, his hands gently caressing her face, "We do not have the time to wait, dress now." he turned around and shut the door as he left.

****************************************

"Where are Richard and Kahlan?" Zedd asked loudly looking at Cara as he paced around the fire. "They should have been back by now!" he shouted hoping they were close enough to hear him. "They are probably making love over and over and over again." Cara said clearly annoyed "They have been trying to go at each other for months, I wouldn't be surprised if they were laying on the ground unable to move." she found herself smiling at the thought. "I'm going to get them." Zedd said as he started towards the trees "No! You can't just show up and interurrupt them." Zedd turned towards her, "You shouldn't have allowed them to go off togther!" he sighed "We don't even know if they are able to be together!" "They can't go one minute without touching, kissing, staring... They'll be fine." Zedd turned towards her, "You're right. We will give them a while longer." he said softly as he came to sit beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard sat in silence for over an hour, his heart pounding in anticipation of her return. As more time passed, he began to pace back and forth next the door, his mind began imagining what could be happening to her, his fist gripped tightly in anger. He turned quickly as the door opened. "Seeker, I have a present for you." Hayden entered the room, pulling a young woman behind him. "Isn't she beautiful?" he said with a smile as he pushed her towards Richard, who stepped away. "What?" he asked confused. "She is for you. You are to please her." Richard's mouth dropped open, "No. I will not lay with this woman." Prince Hayden laughed loudly, "If you do not, I will personally have your Confessor until her death." Richard's teeth gritted together in anger at the prince's smile. "You can't touch her!" Hayden stepped closer, "I can, and I will. You already know how fond of her I am." he smiled widely as Richard grew angrier. "You see, I am not a bad man. I am here, providing you with a source of pleasure." he said standing a few inches from him. "Now nothing would make me happier than to have you deny my order. I am sure your beautiful Confessor would love for me to touch her in all the ways you are unable to." Richard leaned forward, his hands in fists, "You will not touch her." he said sternly, the veins pushing through his skin on his neck in anger. "I will. This woman here would love nothing more than to have you please her, isn't that right, Abby?" Richard looked at her, her eyes red from crying, her arms crossed over her chest, her wrists bloody from being bound, she stared at him, her eyes piercing his.

"If you do not lay with this woman, you will never see your lovely Confessor ever again. I will be sure that the rest of her life will be as horrible as possible. What has been done to her will not even compare to the amount of pain I will cause her." Richard's heart stopped, his breath caught in his throat as he thought. He looked at the woman, she stared at him, he could see the pain in her eyes. Slowly, Richard looked back to Hayden, "If I... If I lay with this woman, you will not harm Kahlan?" Prince Hayden smiled "I give you my word. Your confessor will not be harmed in any way." he smiled "You and your men will not touch her?" Richard clarified "She will not be touched by me or my men." the prince repeated, looking over to Abby, "Why don't you come over to here. Let the Seeker have a look at you." She moved slowly, her feet dragging on the floor. "Don't worry, he will more than please you." She stared at the ground, her blonde hair covering her face as she moved closer. Richard stared at her, his heart racing in fear as she approached them. "Remove your clothes." Hayden said as he turned towards her. She didn't move, "Now." he said loudly, making her jump. "You too, Seeker." he said with a smile.

Hayden watched as they both removed their clothes, a smile on his face as he watched the awkwardness between them. "Good, now I know you want nothing more for me to leave, but I need to be sure you both do as ordered." "You don't have to stay. I will do anything to protect Kahlan." he stepped closer to Abby, who pulled the blanket from the bed and covered herself. "I give you my word as The Seeker." Prince Hayden smiled widely "Very well. I will have my men check in and if you are not laying in that bed, and enjoying it, I will take your lovely Confessor and I will enjoy it." Richard's fist slammed into the prince's jaw, sending him to the ground, Abby jumped forward, pulling Richard back, tossing him onto the bed. "He didn't mean it." she said quickly, trying to help Hayden up. "Yes I did!" Richard said sitting forward, "I will not sit here and allow you to threaten to harm the woman I love!" Prince Hayden laughed, "I will do what I please." he stood "You two will enjoy your time together." he smiled widely, wiping the blood from his face, he turned and walked away.

The door clicked closed and Abby turned towards Richard, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, picking the blanket off the floor and covering herself with it. "Yes." he looked up, suddenly aware he too was naked. "Are you alright?" she nodded, and sat down next to him. "I'm fine." he turned to her, "Are you sure?" she nodded slowly, staring at the door. Her hand moved to his leg, lightly touching his knee. Richard's heart stopped as her hand slowly moved up, gripping his thigh "What are you doing?" he asked softly, looking up at her, "I am going to keep my children alive." their eyes met for a moment before she pushed him backwards and straddled over him. Her lips touched his chest as her hands held his arms to the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to picture Kahlan as Abby pressed her lips to his.

Turning his head, he opened his eyes, "Don't do that." he said softly, his heart pounding in his ears. "It's just a kiss." he shook his head "Don't do that." he repeated sternly. "As you wish." she said before licking his ear, "You could help me with this." he sighed and closed his eyes. "She will never know." Abby's words pushed into his mind, the thought of being with anyone other than Kahlan was making him sick. Wanting to get it over with, his quickly flipped them over. Laying himself over her, he prayed Kahlan was alright.

*************************************

"You hear that, Confessor?" Hayden laughed softly as he watched her. She was lead down the hall towards him, "Your Seeker is with another woman." Kahlan's breath caught in her throat as she came closer. "You're lying." she said softly "See for yourself." the door opened and her heart fell to her stomach at the sight of Richard laying over the other woman. Richard turned at the sound of a gasp, "Kahlan! It's not what you think!" he said quickly jumping from the bed and walking towards her. Immediately, she stepped back, her back hitting Hayden's chest. "Kahlan, I know how this looks, but-" "It doesn't matter." she interrupted, "Abby, my dear, get dressed. You are done." she smiled as she dressed, her eyes remaining focused on Richard and Kahlan. "Take her to her room. I believe the Seeker needs to spend some time with The Mother Confessor." Kahlan stared at the floor, her heart racing as her replayed what she had walked in on. "You may want to put our clothes back on as well, Seeker." Hayden said as he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. They could hear him laugh as walked down the hallway.

"Kahlan, I-" "I don't want to know." she said quickly, walking past him, picking up his clothes and tossing them to him. "It didn't mean anything." nodding, she let out a sigh, "I don't want to know." walking towards her, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. "I need you to know." he could see the heartache in her eyes "I- I only did it to protect you." she nodded, "I don't need you to explain." she said softly, "I know you Kahlan. I need to explain." "No. Please don't. I just- I understand. He gave you an offer you could not refuse." "Listen to me, I tried to refuse. I-" "Really? Because from what I just saw, you looked comfortable." He stared at her, understanding her reaction. He wished he had laid there while Abby continued. "I had to. If I didn't, he would have..." he couldn't speak, his heart racing in anger at himself and the prince. "..If I didn't, Kahlan, he would have made what they did to you seem like a wonderful day!" she showed no expression, he waited for her to speak, to say she forgave him, that she understood.

She looked to the floor and sighed "You didn't have to explain Richard. I knew you wouldn't have done it unless you felt you had no other choice." he smiled, "Kahlan, I never meant to hurt you." nodding she turned away from him. "I know. I just can't get it out of my head." her voice cracked in pain as she walked away from him. "Please get dressed." realizing he was still naked, he dressed quickly, while he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Kahlan?" she hadn't moved, her arms were crossed over her chest, giving her the feel of security. "I'm sorry." he said softly, afraid to come closer to her. "You shouldn't be. And I shouldn't be upset." confused, he walked towards her, "What?" she turned at the sound of his voice so close, "Richard, you and I never... I shouldn't be upset because you found someone who could love you." he shook his head, "No, Kahlan, it wasn't like that for either of us. She wanted to go back to her children, I wanted to keep you safe." "The things she was doing to you was not something a woman would do to get back to her children." he shook his head, "She said-" "What she was told to say." he felt so stupid, anger filled him quickly at the thought. He looked up, seeing tears in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "I am so sorry. I should have known." shaking her head against his chest, she sighed "You couldn't have known." "I should have, she was too eager, too willing. I should have known she was playing me." Pushing her hands against his chest, she moved away from him, walking towards the door.

"Kahlan?" She opened the door, Prince Hayden was standing in the doorway, "What more do you want from us?" he laughed, motioning to his men to come into the room. "You see, I have been thinking. The Seeker has had someone, it would only be fair to give you a few." she tried to back away, but was caught by two of his men. Richard ran forward, throwing himself on one of the other men entering the room. "Let her go!" he shouted as Hayden placed a Rada'Han around Kahlan's neck. "She can not harm you now. She's powerless." Her legs kicked forward, slamming into Hayden's stomach, sending him to the ground. "You are going to regret that!" he shouted as he stood, "Get the Seeker out of here. I will enjoy myself more if he is not here." Turning around, Richard attempted to free himself from the grasp of the men pulling him from the room. "No!" Kahlan shouted through tears as Hayden's men held her to the bed. "Kahlan!" Richard cried out just before the door shut.

*************************************

Time passed slowly as Richard waited to go back to Kahlan. He had no idea how long it had been, but it was too long. He held his breath each time he heard someone walk by, hoping they would bring him back to her. "It will be some time before you see your Confessor again." Abby said as she entered the room. "You must really love her." she said coming closer to him. "I do." she smiled, "I thought so. You kept saying her name." she laughed, "Did you think about her the whole time?" He nodded "I used to love someone." "What happened?" he asked, looking up at her as she came to a stop a few feet before him. "He was killed in the war." "Sorry." Sitting down in front of him, she sighed "I'm sorry I went along with my brothers plan. I shouldn't have done those things to you." Richard looked to the floor, "He knew how she felt about you. He knows you two can't be together without her destroying you, so he tried to make her feelings for you change." looking up, he took a deep breath "Don't worry. She loves you. I walked past the room on my way here. She was not letting them touch her quietly. She called out your name." A tear rolled down his cheek as he imagined what was being done to her.

"My brother wants her for himself." Richard's eyes met hers, full of anger, "He will do whatever it take to brake her. He will make her no longer care for you." she paused, waiting to see if he was going to speak. "You shouldn't have come with her. He will use you to brake her." he stared at her, eyes wide as she continued "If he takes The Mother Confessor, he will be unstoppable. The Sisters of the Dark she has confessed, they are killing for him. He no longer wants Nicci. He wants Kahlan." she sighed and looked to the floor. "In a while, when he's done... You need to get her out of here. If he makes her his wife, then there will be no way to stop him without killing her." "Why does he want her!" Richard said loudly, making Abby move back. "Because she loves you. Because she's powerful, beautiful... I do not know. He wants her, he does not explain why. You must get her out of here." "I intend to." he said quickly, looking past her to the door.

"You will be returned to her when he is done. I am quite sure it will be a while. He had a few men with him." His fist went white, as he pulled on his chains, "Your anger will not help her now. She will-" "Abby!" Abby turned as Richard looked up "Couldn't get enough of the Seeker? I can arrange to have him back in bed with you." Prince Hayden smiled widely as he watched Richard's face, "The Mother Confessor will be out for some time, she won't miss him." "What have you done to her?" Richard shouted as he moved to his knees, "She killed two of my men, I had to punish her." Richard's heart was relieved that she had killed some, two less who would touch her. "Where is she?" Hayden walked into the room, Abby stood quickly, her eyes focused on the ground. "Tied to the bed. If you want, I can arrange to have you spend some quality time with her while she's unconscious." the smile on his face spread widely across his face. "She would never know." he added as Richard pulled harder at the chains. "Take me to her!" he shouted as the prince walked closer. "Very well. Donald, take him to his Confessor. Leave her chained to the bed, the Seeker wishes to play." the growl that flowed from deep in Richard's chest sent them into laughter as he was dragged out of the room and down to Kahlan.

*************************************

The sight of her broke his heart. Blood covered the blankets beneath her, he couldn't tell if it had come from her or the bodies on the floor. Rushing to her, he tried to unchain her. After several minutes, he gently lifted her from the bed, pulled the blankets from under her and covered her with them. He did his best to help her wounds before he move to the bodies on the floor. He dragged them to the door, blocking it from being able to open easily. Slowly, he walked over to the bed, standing at the side, he stared down at her, his mind racing with images of them beating her. Lightly, he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, pushing the hair back behind her ear, her eyes flew open as she tried to pull away "It's just me." he said softly, without moving, trying to give her a moment to realize her surroundings. Her eyes were swollen, she could barely focus them on him, "Richard?" she asked confused "What happened?" she turned her head, trying to see if they were alone, "Where are they?" Turning towards the door, he pointed "The two you killed are by the door." her heart pounded as she realized she was still chained to the bed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get you free." he climbed onto the bed, laying himself beside her.

Her body flinched away from him, putting strain on her wrists, "Sorry, I just wanted to hold you." she shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to be touched." he blinked quickly, trying to rid the tears. He sat forward, tossing his legs over the side of the bed, "Stay, please... I don't want to be alone." he turned to her, forcing a smile, "I would never leave you." Laying down beside her, he faced her, their eyes meeting as she turned her head towards him. "I'm going to get you out of here." "No. You have to get out of here." Richard lifted himself onto his elbow, "What? I'm not going to leave you." "I can't watch you die." running his fingers through his hair, he sighed "What are you talking about?" Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, "He said he will kill you. If you don't leave, he will kill you." shaking his head, he sat forward, "When did he say it?" she didn't open her eyes, "Before I killed them." he smiled warmly as he pressed his body to hers, wrapping his right arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. "I will get you out of here." a small smile crossed her lips, "I wish I could touch you." she said softly. Lifting his head from her chest, he pressed his lips to her chin, his right hand sliding under her arm and around her shoulder. "I can touch you enough for the both of us." she laughed, turning her head towards him and connecting their lips for a moment before the pain surged through her.

"We need to get out of here." he said as he lifted himself from the bed and walked to the door. "What are you doing?" "Getting help." the door opened to reveal Abby "What's she-" "I'm going to get you both out of here." Tossing a key and clothing to Richard, she looked down the hall, he moved back to Kahlan, unchained her and dressed her as quickly as he could. She tried to help him, moving her ams around the cloth, closing her eyes against the pain. "Come on, He won't be fooled for long." Abby said looking into the room as Richard helped Kahlan to the door. "You may want to carry her, you will never make it like this." she said as she moved over, allowing them to step out of the room. Immediately, Richard lifted Kahlan into his arms, being sure not to hurt her, he started down the hall after Abby.

"Go through there, you will not be stopped, don't stop. Get as far away from here as you can." "Thank you." he said softly looking back at her, "Wait, the key to the Rada'Han?" holding up a small key she looked to Kahlan, "I can keep this, so that you two can-" "No, that's okay." she grabbed the key from her hand and unlocked the metal around her neck. "We have to go." Richard said softly as he moved down the hallway, Kahlan clutching onto the Rada'Han.

Outside, the air cooled the sweat beading down his chest, giving him a slight shiver. "I can walk Richard." she said pushing herself from his arms, her bare feet touching the cool grass "We will move faster now." she said when she saw the concerned look on his face. He grabbed her hand, helping to keep her steady as she started through the trees. "They should have noticed we were gone by now." she heard Richard say softly, "You told Cara to keep Zedd busy." she smiled as she spoke, turning back to look at him as he followed closely behind her. Seeing her smile brought one to his face, he moved quickly, stepping beside her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. For a moment she forgot where they were, everything around her disappeared into his embrace, she wished she could stay there forever. "There you are!" Cara shouted angrily, "Do you have any idea what the Wizard has put me through?" Kahlan turned towards her, her smile fading "What happened to you?" She walked toward them, "Where have you two been?"

Pulling Kahlan back into his arms, he looked up to the Mord-Sith, "With the prince and his men." Cara's mouth dropped quickly as she watched Kahlan stare at the ground, "How did they get to you?" she asked taking a step closer to them. "They had Zedd's timing." Cara and Richard stared at her as she tried to hold herself up, "Let's get you to the wizard. He should be able to heal you." trying to smile, Kahlan took a step forward and collapsed to the ground. "Kahlan!" Richard shouted as he knelt down beside her, "What did they do to her?" Cara asked as he lifted her into his arms. "I'm not sure, but I will not let them near her again!" Cara nodded as she watched him walk past her.

"Spirits! I thought you two were-" "Zedd, heal her!" Richard said as he laid her gently to the ground. "I'll see what I can do." Richard pulled Cara away, "Cara, they are going to come back for her." She tilted her head, "Why?" "Because the Prince wants her." She stared at him for a moment before looking to Kahlan and Zedd, "I can go back, take care of him." He followed her eyes, "I want to come with you." she nodded, her eyes never leaving Kahlan's bloody body. "We should go now, before she wakes up." "I can't leave her." he said quickly "She will never know you were gone." he waited for a minute, thinking it through before he nodded. "Zedd, we're going back." He turned towards them, "What? After what they've done to her? She may not make it. You can't leave her." He stepped towards the wizard, "I can't risk them coming back for her." He nodded slowly, returning his attention to Kahlan. "Go, but be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

"Richard?" she stepped behind him as he stood in the doorway. "I should have protected her." she looked around him, taking in the sight. Blood splattered on the wall, soaking the sheets and floors, her mouth fell open as she moved in with him. "We didn't kill these." he turned towards her, "Kahlan did." she smiled at his words, happy that Kahlan had taken a few of her attackers down. Richard turned towards the bed; the sheets were ruffled and hanging over the bed. He was suddenly filled with heartache. "Memories flooding back?" They turned toward the door; Cara stepped towards her with her agiels. "Cara wait." she stopped at his word, inches from the other blonde. "We shared some memorable time in that bed." she said looking at Richard. Cara turned towards him, her mouth open in shock, an eyebrow cocked as she waited for him to say something.

"It's not what you think." "It's exactly what she thinks." he looked at her, his eyes hardening, "What? Didn't you enjoy it?" he was confused by her change, "I thought you were pleased." Cara stared at him, trying to understand what was happening. "I only did it to save Kahlan!" "You and this woman-" "It's not what you think, Cara." he tried to assure her."I did something. Something I can never take back." sliding his fingers through his hair, he let out a soft cry that shocked her. "I hurt her. I didn't think she would see. I never wanted her to see." "You were with another woman." she half laughed, he looked over to Abby and then back to Cara, "I thought I had to-" "I told you that your needs would become greater." she said with a smirk, "I didn't have a choice." she shook her head, looking past him to the bed, "You had a choice. She is unable to please you, so you found someone who could." he stared blankly at her, wishing she understood.

"I didn't think she would come in and-" "She walked in on you two?" He met her eyes; she was shocked by his words. "Cara, I never thought they would walk in." "Yes you did." they both turned towards the door, Abby, leaning against the door frame. "He told you, he was going to be sure we completed his order. How else could be possibly be sure?" Cara walked towards her, studying her, "This is the woman you had to fondle?" she asked, her agiels clenched tightly in her hands. "You could have stopped it. Stopped me." she stared at Richard, a small smile on her lips, "We could have sat quietly, but you didn't have a problem flipping me over." Cara's mouth fell open as she turned towards him, he stared at her, "I didn't mean to hurt her." "Of course not; you only did the one thing she's wanted to do with you with someone else. But you didn't want to hurt her." she retorted pushing past Abby and walking down the hall. "We need to find him."

"Cara, wait!" he called as he pushed past the blonde and ran after Cara. "It's not how it sounds." she shook her head, "It's exactly how it sounds." she turned towards him, "You probably shattered her heart, and she was already unbearable to be around and you just made it worse." he grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop, "Listen to me!" she turned towards him, looking him in the eye "It doesn't concern me. You will have to deal with her." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "It was the only option I had to protect her." She could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke, finding herself feeling sorry for him.

"You know, if you want to save your Confessor, you should leave now." she was standing beside Cara, her eyes focused in him. "He really wants to keep her." Suppressing the growl that rose within him, he looked at the woman, "When did he leave?" she smiled widely "Right after you left. He and several of his men followed you." his heart stopped, the thought of him getting to Kahlan before Zedd had healed her, before she was able to defend herself, was terrifying. He gripped his sword tightly as he took off in a run, pushing himself as fast and hard as he could to get to her. "Where do you think you are going?" Cara asked grabbing Abby's arm and pulling her to a stop and keeping her from following after Richard. "I'm going with you and The Seeker." "No. You are not going anywhere with us. You are going to stay away from him and The Mother Confessor." her hold on her arm tightened, making her point. "I do not have anywhere else to go." she stated looking at the Mord-Sith. "You are not coming with us." her cold eyes pierced through Abby's sending a wave of fear throughout her body. "Very well." she watched as Cara ran after him, never turning back to be sure if she was followed.

The sword, ready for battle, was clenched tightly in his hands as he pushed through the last of the brush, coming into the clearing. Prince Hayden held an unconscious Kahlan to him, her back against his chest, a knife to her throat and a hand sliding slowly over her stomach, Zedd's body laid lifeless on the ground before him. "Let her go!" Richard shouted, stepping closer, he watched Kahlan, waiting for her to look at him. She didn't move. "Stay there Seeker. Come any closer and I will kill your beautiful Confessor." he smiled, his hand moving to her breast, Richard gritted his teeth together. "Let her go." he took another step closer, Hayden pressed the knife closer to her neck, drawing blood. "I warn you Seeker." he froze, his heart pounding as he watched the blood drip down her neck, staining her shirt.

Cara stopped just short of the clearing, hearing Richard's straining voice, "I won't let you kill her." she moved quickly, moving towards the unfamiliar voice, she pushed through the trees, moving slowly, quietly, until they came into view. "You can't stop me. You make one move and she's dead, though it appears she will die without my help." Richard felt his heart stop as Cara was pushed through the brush behind the prince, "Found the Mord-Sith sir." a large man said as he stepped over her. "Where are the others?" Hayden asked, his eyes never leaving Richards. "She's killed them." the man replied softly. "Kill her."

"No!" Richard shouted as the large mans sword penetrated the red leather. The prince laughed as Richard walked forward "You should have stayed still." The Prince's knife slid slowly across her neck, cutting deeply. He watched as her body fell to the ground, "No!" Richard shouted as he moved towards him, "I will kill you!" "Not before we kill you." he cried out in pain as the large mans sword slid through his skin, he turned around, running the man through before falling to the ground beside Kahlan. Richard could hear the prince's laugh as he gripped her hand "I'm so sorry." he whispered as his eyes slid shut.

**********************************

His eyes flew open as he sprung forward, trying to catch his breath, the sun's rays beaming down on him. Immediately, he looked around, finding Kahlan staring at him. "Richard!" she half shouted as she threw her arms around him. "I was so afraid." she added into his neck. "I lost you." he whispered into her hair, "I'm right here. Richard." he shook his head quickly, his hold on her tightened as she tried to pull back, "What they did to you... I'm so sorry, Kahlan, I should have protected you." she pushed against his chest, pulling back enough to look at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. See?" she paused for a moment as he looked over her, his breathing beginning to slow back to normal as she gently pressed her hands to his cheek, lifting his face to hers, "I'm fine." she said softly, her eyes penetrating his, trying to push the truth into him. She could see the fear in his eyes, the pain his dream had caused. Pulling him to her, she hugged him, trying to give him what comfort she could. "How long was I...?" "Three days." she said with some relief, "I was so afraid I had lost you." she whispered softly, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "I watched you die." he said as she looked up at him, "I couldn't protect you. I tried, Kahlan." she grabbed his face, "I'm fine. It wasn't real. I'm right here." he nodded slowly, looking down at the ground. "Tell me what happened?" she asked softly as Zedd stood and walked over to them.

He finished as the sun began to set, leaving Kahlan speechless from the details he provided. They sat in silence for a few moments as they all took in what he had dreamed. Cara had been disappointed to learn she had died so easily and Richard was sure that Kahlan hadn't heard much after their first capture. Her face was pale and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. "Kahlan?" she looked up, meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry." she smiled softly at his words, "It was just a dream. You have nothing to be sorry for." "She's right, it was just a dream." Zedd said squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she stared at the ground as she clicked her fingernails together. "Kahlan?" she looked back up quickly, trying to smile, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Standing, Zedd rubbed his belly, "Cara, let's go find some food." he said walking off, knowing that she would be right behind him.

The look on her face changed as she turned her body towards him, "We all died." she said softly, "We didn't complete the quest, we didn't defeat The Keeper." he watched her as she spoke, she hid nothing from him "Richard, what if you are right. This is some sort of warning and we are all going to die." Shaking his head, he pulled her to him, "I am not going to let that happen. Kahlan, we will defeat The Keeper. And I will not lose you." "I am not worried for my life. I am worried about everyone else's." she replied softly, bringing a smile to his lips. "That's one of the many things I love about you." pulling back, she looked into his eyes, seeing the passion building within them. She wanted so badly to kiss him, push him to the ground and show him how much she longed for him. She hated how much she loved him. She could never have him. Never give him what he deserved. She wanted so badly to take him without hurting him.

"You won't hurt me." he said as though she had written her thoughts out for him. She attempted a smile, "I wish that were true." his hand gently cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping the tears she hadn't realized were falling. She blinked quickly, trying to hide them; his hand on her face was making her control dissipate. "I know it to be true. I already love you more than anything. There is nothing your power can take from me, that I wouldn't give to you willingly." he smiled widely, "I know you won't confess me." she smiled, her heart pounding as he leaned forward, his lips lightly touching hers. That was all it took, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. All of her fears melting into his embrace; freeing her to make love to the man she loved more than anything.

**********************************

Her eyes opened slowly, her head rested on his chest, her arm draped over his chest. His left arm wrapped tightly around her, his fingers slowly tracing circles on her side. "Good morning." he said with a smile, "How'd you know I was awake?" she asked softly, her hand sliding over his chest, her leg moving over his, exciting a moan from him. "I can feel your heart pounding." she closed her eyes, "You were afraid I was gone." he said with a smile, "I told you, you couldn't confess me." her laugh sent his heart into a frenzy. "I don't know how it's possible." moving over him, she pressed her lips against his.

"We left you alone all night. Now get up!" Kahlan laughed at the Mord-Sith's tone before lifting herself from him and reaching for her clothes. "Dress quickly and stay away from each other until you are dressed. We don't have time to waste." she added as she walked off through the brush. "Do you see my corset?" she asked softly looking around. "Here." she turned towards him, reaching out for it, "It would be easier if you didn't wear it." he said with a seductive smile, making her laugh. "It would be easier." she smiled widely, "I'd feel naked without it." his smile widened as he moved behind her, helping her tie up her corset. "Zedd should alter it. Make it easier to remove..." turning her head, she pressed her lips to his neck. "You should get dressed before Cara comes back and makes you walk through the town like that." he laughed lightly, running his hands across her stomach, "I'll take my chances."

"The Mother Confessor is right!" Cara shouted through the trees. "I am sure all the woman of the town would be more than pleased to see you walking through town naked." The smile on Kahlan's face widened as Richard took a deep breath and began to dress himself. "Tonight, we ask Zedd to keep her busy." he said as he laced his pants, "I'm sure even Zedd would find that to be difficult." she replied, taking the hand he offered and walking through the trees. "We will have to make dinner for weeks too, just to get him to go along with it." they laughed loudly as they caught up to their friends.

"We shouldn't stay here long. It isn't safe." Richard said as they entered the town. He took everything in, observing his surroundings. It was exactly the way it was in his dream, only Cara and Zedd were there as well. Kahlan had begun to protest when he insisted she say between him and Cara, but realized it was useless to argue. Every person that walked by was a threat; he memorized every face, searching for the ones that would harm her.

"Kahlan, do you see that man?" he asked softly, leaning closer to her, "The one by the fruit?" he nodded, gripping her hand tightly in his. "He was there. He was one of the ones who..." he lost his words, filled with anger, he pushed Kahlan towards Cara, "Protect her." he said sternly as he pulled away and walked towards the man. "Get the Confessor!" he heard someone shout as he pushed the other man into the wall. He turned slightly, allowing himself to see what was happening. Cara had pushed Kahlan against a wall and stood before her, attacking anyone that came too close to her. Richard recognized them all, his heart pounded as his hold on the man before him tightened. "What do you want with her?" he shouted, his fist slamming into the man's stomach when he didn't answer. "We need her." the man finally replied after Richard had slammed his head into the wall. "Why!" the man laughed at his question "He does not tell us. We are nothing but slaves." He fell to the ground as Richard released his hold.

He turned towards Kahlan, to his shock, the Prince Hayden was walking towards her, a smile on his face, "Kahlan!" he shouted trying to get her to realize she was in danger. She turned just as his arms wrapped around her waist, shocking her for a moment. "You are coming with me, Confessor." he said coldly into her ear. "Never." She replied just as cold as her hand gripped her dagger tightly. She felt like she knew him, knew what he was going to do. Her mind filled with images from Richard's dream, she had to stop him.

He moved towards her, killing any man that got in his way, his eyes strained to remain focused on her. She turned gracefully in his arms, shocking him, her blade sliced smoothly through his skin. She watched as the prince fell to the ground. Stepping away quickly, she moved over to the Mord-Sith. Richard was turned around, the men were coming from all sides, he looked quickly towards Kahlan, she had her back against Cara's as they were surrounded. A man on the roof near them was waiting, his bow pointed for Kahlan, his heart stopped. Quickly, he ran forward, cutting down everyone he could, he pulled her to the ground, using his body to shield hers. He felt it pierce through his back, heard her cry his name, feel fists and legs slam into him, he felt her grip him tightly as they tried to pull her away, then silence.

**********************************

She wouldn't move, her hold on his hand never lessened as she waited. "Isn't there anything more you can do?" she half shouted, half cried. Cara stopped pacing, turned towards the wizard, "I have done all that I can." he replied with deep sadness. "It is up to him now." With a sigh, Kahlan returned her attention to Richard. "You were right." she said softly, brushing the hair from his forehead. "We should never have gone into town." her tears pooled to the ground as she starred at the man she loved. Her heart pounded with the sight of his shirt stained from the blood, his blood. "Stay with me. Please Richard, I can't lose you." her breath warmed his neck as she laid herself next to him, trying to fill the distance between them.

Cara and Zedd watched them in silence for what seemed like days, the sun set and Kahlan never left his side, her arm wrapped under his shoulder, holding herself to him, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Her heart pounded against her chest in fear of losing him, her mind played and replayed the last moments they had shared. Her grip on him tightened as time passed, her fear of losing him growing within her.

"You need to eat something. You're no good to him if you starve to death." Zedd said kneeling down next to Kahlan. "I'm not hungry." she replied softly, her eyes, red from crying, staring out at nothing in particular. "He needs you. Eat." setting a bowl down, he turned and walked away. She could hear him speaking with Cara, hear his concern, feel their eyes on her. She waited a moment before reaching over Richard for the bowl. "Kahlan?" her heart stopped, her body froze, slowly, she looked down, he stared up at her, a small smile across his face. "Richard!" immediately, she wrapped her arms around him, relieved. "Thank the spirits." she whispered into his neck. "What happened?" he asked as she pulled back. Zedd and Cara were now standing next to them. "You saved The Mother Confessor's life." Cara stated as she sat down.

He smiled for a moment, looking at Kahlan, "What happened to the rest of them?" "Cara and Zedd killed most of them." she replied helping him sit forward. "Did they follow you?" he asked looking around quickly, Kahlan grabbed his arm just as he stood, "There was no one left to follow us." Cara said proudly. "It would appear your dream was a warning." Zedd said softly, "I'm not sure what to make of it." he looked down at his confused grandson "How did I dream it? Why?" The wizard sighed as he sat down in front of the others. "I do not know, but you did. And you saved our and Kahlan's life." Richard nodded, turning towards Kahlan, "I don't know what I would do without you." she smiled warmly, taking his hand. "I thought I had lost you." leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers, "I would never leave you without a fight." they both looked up as Cara sighed loudly, "Come on Wizard, I can see where this is heading. I do not wish to be within hearing distance." Kahlan couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she watched them head through the trees.

His eyes never left her as she watched Zedd and Cara disappear through the trees, "Are they far enough away?" he asked with a laugh, "Not quite…" her words trailed off as she leaned forward, straining to see if she could still see them. She smiled widely as she turned towards him, reaching up, he pushed the hair from her face as he cupped her cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch, "I love you." He whispered, bringing her eyes open "And, I love you." She replied leaning forward and connecting their lips. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her, needing to feel her against him. She pulled at his shirt, desperately trying to remove it without breaking their kiss. "We'll ask Zedd to alter this too." She laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. The moment he was free of his shirt, she pressed her lips to his and pushed him back to the ground.


End file.
